bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciggma Khint
Ciggma Khint is a non-player character in Bravely Default and Bravely Default: Praying Brage. He is a mercenary hired by the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry and keeper of the Spell Fencer asterisk. D's Journal entries ;K&P Merchantry A spell fencer who will do anything for money, working as a messenger and bodyguard for other Merchantry members. A 37-year-old man from Eternia. Ciggma Khint is the holder of the spell fencer asterisk. He turned his back on his old life to learn sword magic several years ago. Since then, none have seen him smile. *''Likes: Money'' *''Dislikes: Talkative types, memories of his family'' Profile Appearance Khint is a thirty-seven year old man with red eyes and long teal hair tied with two small white and red clips. He wears a long black robe with gold trim on the sleeves and bottom rim and is tied with a red sash. His hands are covered by the sleeves. He wears a white shirt under the robe with a large decorative gold brooch. He wears a black cover over his head that has gold designs on the back with a gold ring holding it on. It is adorned with two black horns with red tips. He wears brown sandals. Personality Khint is very serious and, according to D's Journal, nobody has seen him smile since he left his family to learn sword magic many years ago. He always seems to put his payment first; if he thinks that he has not been paid enough for the trouble, he is willing to leave his client in the midst of battle. Story Having been involved in the invasion of Eternia, Khint was one of the few who did not profit from the invasion. However, when his daughter fell ill, Khint became a hired bodyguard for the K&P Merchantry to get the money needed to save his child. While he left Jackal and Erutus Profiteur to their fates when he sees no money to gain in their respective losing battles, Khint wholly supports Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII in his battle when the king offers him the kingdom's riches. In the second and third worlds, he is shown talking to Khamer about the latter's plans, but both of them are defeated by Agnes's party. In the fourth world, it is revealed that before he took the spell fencer asterisk he was in charge of a unit that helped the Eternian forces oust the previous regime with Holly Whyte as one of the members of the unit under his command. He is also viewed in high regard by both Holly and Einheria Venus, who then take battle against Edea in one of the alternate worlds in order to test her strength. In the fifth world, he is summoned to Eternian Central Command along with the rest of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry. After being defeated by Agnes's party, he served as the penultimate line of defense at Central Command, along with Lester DeRosso, Victoria F. Stein, and Fiore DeRosa. Gameplay He protects the other Merchantry members, but leaves their fights once his partner is at half health, saying that the price is too low to risk his own life. It is only when the heroes unmask the King as Eloch Khamer the Time Mage that the heroes have an opportunity to truly defeat him and claim the spell fencer asterisk. Khint appears once again after the heroes enter the Holy Pillar and end up in a different world. Creation and development Voice Khint is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Reno from subsequent installments of Final Fantasy VII and Izana Kunagiri from Final Fantasy Type-0. He is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell in the English version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Khint appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Spell Fencer.jpg|Artwork in ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDPB_Ciggma_Close-up.png|Close-up in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDPB Ciggma.png| BDPB_Ikuma_Naerik.png|Sprite in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Other media LINE Khint appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery BDFF Ikuma Naerik.png|Render. BD Ciggma Manga.png|Ciggma in the manga. BD Ciggma Card1.png|AR card. Etymology "Ciggma Khint" is an anagram for "Magic Knight." The same is true of his Japanese name, in which the katakana symbols form an anagram of "Magic Knight" . Trivia *It is hinted that the little girl in Eternia he is usually with is his daughter. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Mystic Knights